kickin it love is in the dojo
by coolgal11
Summary: Jack finally asks kim out but is this perfect relationship to good to be true?
1. love is in the dojo

**(Ok people this is like my first fan fiction ever so please don't be too hard on me)**

Kim Pov

"hey Kim!" said Jack flashing his signature smile "Hey Jack what's up?" said Kim "nothing really" said Jack "Sooooo if you're not doing anything Friday night do you maybe wanna catch a movie with me?" Kim started to blush and had to fight to keep it back, "Um, sure. I mean no I'm not doing anything Friday I mean, yes." _Really Kim wow, smooth_ "Great so see you Friday night?" "Yep!" Kim said a little too excited.

Jack Pov

_Wow! I cannot believe she actually said yes. I thought she'd just punch me in the stomach. Even though it still feels like she did_.

Normal Pov

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry saw Jack wondering around the court yard with the weirdest look on his face almost like he'd been punched in the stomach but he was happy about it

"Hey Jack, what's up?" said Jerry his mouth half full with corndogs

"Ah nothing" said Jack

" Um, dude are you okay?" asked Milton genuinely concerned

"Yah, I'm fine "

"You sure don't sound fine" said Jerry

"Yah , you sound worse than my sister after she got her root canal she was loopy for two hours and told me some things that I really did not need to know" said Eddie

"Nope I'm fine, just happy" said Jack

"About what?" asked all the boys in unison

"Kim" said Jack

"What about Kim?" Milton getting more aggravated by the second

"She likes me, and she's pretty and she's going to the movies with Friday" Jack said with the scariest grin on his face

"Whoa, Kim asked you out?" Jerry said in disbelief

"No!" jack said now snapping out of his trance " I asked her out and she said yes"

"whoa nice!" jerry said while high fiving Jack "Kim is a major babe"

"I know and now she's all mine" Jack said smiling, looking as if he were about to fall back into his trance but the boys snapped him out of it

Kim Pov

"OMG, I cannot believe he asked me out I need to find something cute to wear I can't go out with him and not wear something cute!" Hannah listened to her friend ramble on and on about the cute store or something until she finally got tired and said, "Listen, Kim, Jack asked you out because of what you look like and your personality if he cared about what you wore, I would be the one he asked out not you." Kim stopped her rambling to glare at Hannah but then decided that she was right. Jack is not that shallow she thought to herself and then began to day dream on her bench in the court yard with Hannah while she mumbled on about her cat or something

Jack Pov

Jack walked across the courtyard towards Captain Corndog , he was starving hungry until he saw Kim staring at the sky the sun hitting her at the perfect angle so that she had some kind of glow, then he thought he was going crazy because he could of sworn he heard angels singing in the background. Kim noticed Jack staring at her and decided to muster up the courage to talk to him. Jack saw Kim walk towards him and his stomach did a back flip. He managed a smile but he could tell it looked fake.

"Hey Jack" said Kim nervously

"Hey Kim" jack said, his voice cracking Kim giggled and Jack blushed they then stood there in akward silence until Jack did something completely irrational stepped in and kissed Kim on the lips. They both turned bright red Kim all of a sudden turned an even brighter shade of red and kissed him back for a long time, so long that Milton, Eddie, and Jerry noticed and started clapping and whistling . The couple noticed and quickly separated.

" Um, I have to yah um go now" they both said in unison racing in opposite directions. Jack ran into the dojo and all of the boys followed.

"Well what was that?" said Milton his eyebrows raised with a big grin on his face

"What was what?" Jack said trying to pretend that he wasn't in utter shock

"Oh, I don't know you making out with Kim in the courtyard" said Jerry

"We were not making out we were just kissing….. for a really long time" Jack said blushing

"Looks like Jackie boy couldn't wait for his little date on Friday now couldn't he said Eddie


	2. love is in the courtyard

Jack Pov

"It, was just a crazy move made on impulse it was really awkward so I just kissed her I wasn't expecting her to kiss me back I wasn't even expecting to kiss her" Jack said

"Well, you did and now there's only on way to fix it." Said Jerry acting like he'd actually had experience with girls

"How? " Jack said begging

"You gotta dump her" Jerry said as if it was the best possible option

"Dump her? I sat here waiting for that?"

"yeah" Jerry then realized that he didn't like his idea and suddenly started rambling,"esto es tan estúpido ¿qué diablos es esto doy a ese chico una gran idea y eso es lo que le da wow"**(Google translate)** Eddie, Milton, and Jack looked at each other and in unison all said, "What?"

"Never mind" said Jerry still upset

"I gotta go talk to Kim" said Jack as he ran out of the dojo

"Man that boys got it bad" said Eddie

"You bet your Christmas nuts he does" said Milton

Kim Pov

I was sitting by the mall pond when I saw Jack walk up to me honestly he was the last person I wanted to talk to right now

"Hey Jack" I said forcing a smile

"Hey Kim, can we talk?" he said

"Um, sure, what about?"

"Um , the thing that just happened in the court yard"

"Oh, yeah that thing , I'd almost forgot about it" Jack gave me a puzzled look

"Really" he sounded surprised

"No" I said " It's been driving me crazy I really just want to put that behind us"

"Really" Jack said I couldn't read his face

"yeah" I said worried he just smiled and said, "thank God I was so worried that you wanted to break up"

"Break up where would get a stupid idea like that?" we looked at each other and then said, "Jerry"

"soooooooo" I said "sooooooooooo, hows life " good he said "this is some nice weather" he said awkwardly "Do you wanna go back to my house" I said "yes, please" he said excited "ok come on"

**Ok I hope you guys liked that one please review like I said this is my first fanfic so please go easy with me**


	3. love is in Kims room

Jack POV

After I talked to Kim I went over to her house it was so nice and quiet there, nothing like my house.

"So Kim" Kim said "wanna go up to my room?"

"Sure " I'm pretty sure I blushed because Kim doesn't seem like the person that would let a boy up in her room but it did make sense since her parents weren't home

"So this is my room" Kim said trying to make conversation

"it's cool" I said again surprised at how pink and frilly it was I sat down on her couch and she sat down next to me closer than usual

"so for our date, what movie do you wanna see?"

"Um I don't know whatever you want to see" she blushed and grabbed my hand I had to fight to keep it from sweating

"You know I'm 100% positive asking you out was the best decision I've ever made in my life"

"Aww, you didn't have to say that"

"I didn't say because I had to, I said it because it was true"

"Hey Jack"

"yeah Kimmy You know when we kissed earlier"

"Um yeah "

"well this time I wanna kiss you"

"well a good boyfriend always gives his girlfriend what she wants" I leaned in and kissed Kim for seemed like forever but when she pulled away it still didn't seem long enough

"so do wanna play Wii or something" she said sounding happy I stared into her big brown eyes until she snapped her fingers and said,

"don't make me kiss you again"

I smiled and said, "maybe I should admire your beauty more often"

"you were admiring my beauty?"

"yeah is that weird"

"no it's sweet" she kissed me on the cheek and I looked at my watch

"oh I should go it's getting late"

"oh okay" her face dropped

I frowned and said, "you look disappointed"

"well yah my hot boyfriend is leaving me in my room all alone with glossed up lips ready for kissing"

I sat back down next to her and kissed her, "you happy know?"

She smiled and said, "yep"

"now, I gotta go"

"okay bye see you at school"

Kim's POV

After Jack left I plopped down on my bed and replayed our kiss over and over again it felt weird so I just wrote in my diary and listened to Taylor Swift songs. For the first time in my life I finally felt like a girl and not just one of the guys. Jack made me so happy, I just hope that I don't blow it.

Same time give or take 24 hours – still Kim's POV

It was 6:30 when I started getting ready for my date with jack, I took a shower put on deodorant and perfume. I put on my favorite pink tank top and my floral blue skirt with my white button up shrug

"this is going to be the best day of my life"


	4. love is in falafel Phil's

**Ok you guys wanted fighting and more romance I hope this is it but I'm telling you right now Jack and Kim will never have sex. You want to read porn go to youtube. Sorry for being all divaish**

Jack's POV

It was around 6:00 when I started to get ready for my date, I was more nervous than I have ever been in my life. I took a shower and put on a blue dress shirt with black jeans and black shoes. My sister Emma was walking by my room when she saw me holding a rose in my hand that I had bought for Kim. When she stopped and said,

"ooh, date night, hmm?" she stopped to examine my face and frowned, "Why do you look so nervous? You've been on plenty of dates?"

"yeah but Kim is different, she isn't like all the other girls, she's tough, she's smart, and if you call her Kimmy she'll split you in two."

"wow, you sound like you actually like this girl"

"Since the day I first saw her"

"Okay now you sound like you're quoting things you heard on Tv"

"partially"

I looked at my watch and realized I only had ten minutes to get to Kim's house

"I gotta go"

"Don't mess up on your little date"

Kim's POV

I was upstairs fixing the curls in my hair when Jack came to pick me up I ran down the stairs so fast that I almost fell down. I opened the door and almost passed out at how good Jack looked, he must of noticed because he asked me if I was okay.

"yeah" I said blushing

" So are you ready?''

"yep" he grabbed my hand and we walked to the movies and saw "Horror night" during the movie he tried to yawn and put his arm around me but a just grabbed it and did it for him after the movie we went to falafel Phil's and shared a booth

"I had a great time jack"

"me too, when I first asked you out I thought you'd just beat me up"

"why would you think that Jack?"

"because you're so tough an independent, I didn't think you would want to go out with someone like me, because, you know, all of your other relationships ended in failure"

"What?!"

"It was just a joke"

"Well surprisingly it wasn't a funny one! I can't believe you jack!"

I ran out of falafel Phil's so embarrassed, I ran home crying and pulling the accessories out of my hair. Once I got home I ran up the stairs and flopped onto my bed

"I can't believe that Jack would do this to me!" I said thinking out loud. My brother Tommy must of over heard me because right after that moment he came into the room I hid my face in a pillow because I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Everything okay kiddo?"

"yeah, I'm fine" I said sniffling up my tears

"you sure don't sound fine"

"Jack just said some stuff, some really stupid stuff"

"You want to talk about it"

"He told me that all of my relationships end in failure, he thought it was funny too"

"Well was he joking"

"He thought he was, I can't believe Jack could be so insensitive!"

"Can I tell you what happened from a guys point of view?"

"what happened"

"Jack was trying to make all of those other guys look bad so he'd look better in comparison"

"Is that really how guys think?"

"yep were a simple creature"

"I've got to apologize to jack for over reacting"

"Maybe tomorrow" he pointed at the clock it was 12:00 midnight

"Youre right I should go to bed"


	5. love is in Jack's house

Kim's POV

That morning I woke up at six in the morning and went straight to the Dojo I needed to work out some frustration. But when I got there I saw Jack standing with a bouquet of flowers, and a sign that said please forgive me.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Apologizing"

"Really?" I said putting my hands over my mouth

"Yes, I was a jerk I should have been more sensitive"

"Jack, no I

"Listen I've liked you for too long to let you get away by me saying something stupid"

"Now it's your turn to listen, Jack I was over sensitive" I was about to say something else but he pulled me in for the longest kiss in the world. His lips were soft and gentle, I opened my mouth to say something but he didn't pull away he started sucking on my bottom lip. I closed my mouth again and he pushed his tongue against my lips begging for entrance I opened my mouth and his lips slid against mine. Finally I pulled away and he looked disappointed.

"What?" I asked seriously confused

"Well I wasn't exactly done"

"Seriously" he pulled me back in but this time it wasn't nearly as long

"You done now" I said with a smile

"For now"

I took the bouquet and the sign from Jack and then hugged him

"You're the best boyfriend ever"

"You love me again?"

"Who said I ever stopped?" **(Yes I stole that from Victorious and no I don't own any part of it)**

We walked into the dojo and spared a little, then we realized that neither of us had breakfast so we walked over to the breakfast hut he bought us both pancakes and orange juice

"Jack I cannot tell you how much I love you right now"

"Well, if you love me so much will you come over to my house, my princess"

I rolled my eyes

"I'd love to your highness" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek

"Just let me change my clothes" I walked into the dojo and grabbed my sweater and skinny jeans I Pulled the sweater over my head, and then quickly changed my pants, but then

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short I didn't have much time to write it, and I know it isn't very well written I wrote it in small pieces so they don't really seem connected I try to update everyday because its really annoying when people take forever to update also don't forget to post reviews but if you don't have anything nice to say please keep it to yourself**


	6. love is in Jack's room

**Okay you guys I posted two other chapters today so I'm gonna try and make it three I don't have any reviews to work off of so this one is all me**

_Kim POV_

_*flashback*_

_I pulled the sweater over my head and quickly changed my pants but then_…..

_*end of flashback*_

I saw Hannah kissing Jack, I could tell that she was kissing him because he was trying to push her off I could feel my face turning red. And before I knew it I was running towards them

"Hannah! Get your nasty, ugly, crusty, horribly glossed lips OFF my boyfriend!" I said pushing her to the ground

"Ah, Kim what the heck!"

"What the heck?! What the HELL! Were you doing, kissing my boyfriend!?"

"Oh, is that the Jack you said asked you out"

"I can't believe you!" I was about to perform some karate on her when Jack stepped in

"Whoa ladies no need to fight, it's okay"

"No it's not Jack! She kissed you! Your lips are mine not hers mine!"

"Listen, Kim I'm sure there's plenty of Jack to go around. Right Jack?" Hannah said trying to make reason of the situation. I looked at Jack genuinely scared Jack frowned and then said

"Sorry Hanna but I'm all Kim's" Kim smiled and ran to Jack in addition to kissing him on the cheek Hannah looked upset but Kim just pecked Jack on the check to get her even more angry

"Why are you still here? Hannah" she scowled at Kim, but eventually got up and walked away

"Can you believe that girl"

"I know right, crazy, so are you ready to go to my house?"

"Sure, let's go"

Jack's POV

We walked over to Jack's house it wasn't a house though more like a mansion

"Oh my goodness, Jack your house is amazing"  
"thanks, my mom is kind of obsessed with presentation. She says a pretty house is a pretty mind"

"What?"

"Yah I don't get it either, nobody really gets my mom"

Kim just shrugged and crinkled her nose, and I couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?"

"You crinkled your nose"

"So…"

"So you're dangerously cute when you crinkle your nose"

"oh, okay"

"You ready to go in now?"

"Sure" Kim walked up the stairs and into the colossal house, she couldn't help but gasp when she saw the inside of the house it was so busy with art and creativity. She couldn't help but think of how plain her house was compared to Jack's.

"You want to go up to my room" I said Kim's face turned a light shade of pink

"Sure"

"Great, this way your highness"

Kim's POV

Jack led me through his house it was so beautiful and creative and then we stopped at a red door, the only colored door in the house. We walked into his room and it was huge, but normal. There were two stairs leading down to his room making it even cooler and he had an air hockey table in the middle of his room. He sat down on his window sill and pated a place where he wanted me to sit.

"Your room is so amazing"

"So are you"

"Jack, when did you suddenly become such a romantic?"

"Ever since I started dating you"

"You know you don't have to be I like plain old Jack"

"so you want me to stop complementing you?"

"No, it's just you don't have to if you don't want to"

"But, I do want to. You deserve it"

"What did I do to deserve an awesome boyfriend like you?" Our noses were touching and I was about to fill the gap when his mom walked into the room. We both spun around really fast and awkwardly

"Oh, I thought I heard you up here, and you must be Kim"

"Hello Mrs. Anderson"

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone"

I wanted to go back to kissing Jack but it felt like the moment was gone

"So where were we?" said Jack I smiled and leaned in putting my nose up against his

"Right around here" Jack smiled and kissed me this time he wasn't as soft more aggressive he started tonguing right away. It was nice but kind of intense for a beginner like me. I finally pulled away and this time he didn't look disappointed. Scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through my hair. I turned up my head and watched Jack just smiling at me.

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"I've seen you with your other girlfriends, and you didn't treat them like this"

"Yeah, so"

"sooooo, why am I getting all this special treatment"

"Because you aren't like all the other girls"

"What do you mean"

"Well, you're special, and prettier than most of them"

"Oh, okay"

"Why are you mad?"

"No, it's just, I want to see how you'd treat all of your other girlfriends"

"You sure about that?"

"yep"

"okay"


	7. alot of love is in Kim's room

Eddie's POV

After I talked to Jack about kissing Kim I went home, kind of bummed. It's not like I'm not siked for Jack to get a girl way out of his league or anything. But I just thought that we were all friends, nothing more, nothing less. But now that Jack and Kim are together I'm all alone. I mean, Milton has Julie, Jerry has whatever desperate chick on the rebound he can find wrapped around his arm, and now Jack has kim. And they're all gonna walk around being all lovey dovey. Man I really need a girlfriend.

Kim's POV

I woke up super excited, I couldn't wait to see how jack was going to treat me.

Seaford High cafeteria still Kim's POV

When I saw Jack at the table with Eddie, Milton and Jerry I rushed over to him kind of crazily. But when I sat down he completely ignored me, no hey Kim! No hug no kiss on the cheek, nothing I think I even saw Eddie glare at me a little. I guess that I should have been expecting this, but know I'm starting to regret wanting to be one of Jack's regular girlfriends. I was now stuck watching Jack laugh at Jerry who had stuck cheese puffs up his nostrils I finally broke down and said,

"Hey Jack" He turned and looked surprised and all he said was,

"Oh, hey Kim when did you get here"

Eddie's POV

When I saw Kim get all excited and run up to Jack I started to get upset because I thought they were going to start making out or something. But they didn't! He completely ignored her! I was so happy, maybe I misjudged Jack and Kim going out its going to be just like old times.

Kim's POV

"Today was the worst day of my life; Jack didn't talk to me once. Not even in biology, and we're lab partners! Julie what should I do? I'm losing my man" Julie just looked at me sympathetically and finally said,

"I don't know, was he doing this all day?"

"Yes, I tried to hug him, but he dodged it and said he had to go. And the second time I caught him but he wouldn't hug back" I continued to ramble on but Julie cut me off

"Listen, Kim, don't tell me all of this, tell Jack If you really don't like the way he's treating you"

"you know what Julie, you're right I'm gonna talk to him right now"

Jack's POV

I don't know how much more of this I can take. When Kim sat down next to me at lunch, it took every ounce of strength in my body not to hug and kiss her then tell her how amazing she looked. And when she hugged me I died a little inside when I dodged her arms, and when she did catch me I had to dig my nails into my hands to keep from hugging her back. Honestly I hope Kim goes back to being my little Princess soon.

After school still Jack's POV

I saw Kim waiting for her mother to pick her up. The second she saw me start walking she looked sort of angry and that's when I got scared. I walked up to her and started talking really fast but all I got say was,

"Kim I'm really sorry but treating you like one of my regular girlfriends is killing me please le"

I was about to continue and say something else but she just smiled and then pulled me in for the best kiss of my life. She had lips softer than ever she was so gentle that she was firm. I parted my lips slightly and she immediately stuck her tongue into my mouth. when I pulled away she frowned and said,

"I wasn't exactly done" I smiled at her and she continued to kiss me but this time she placed my arms around her waist sliding them up and down. After she pulled away she called her mom and told her she would walk home and that I would be coming over. She turned to me and saw me look surprised and said,

"You're okay with that right?"

"yes of course, I'm just surprised at that"

"Why was it too much?" she said looking worried

"No, not at all, I just wasn't expecting that" she looked disappointed and it broke my heart. I put my arms around her waist and said,

"I am so glad that you are my princess again" she just smiled and hugged me then she grabbed my hand and said,

"Shall we?" I grabbed her hand and said,

"we shall"

We walked to her house and she invited me into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and took out her backpack and I said,

"so do you want to do our math homework, we have like five pages of algebra" suddenly this mysterious look shot on to her face.

"We could do homework, or, we could do what I planned"

"And what exactly did you plan?"

She grabbed our backpacks and put them on the ground then she grabbed me by the waist and then started kissing me so intensely that I felt inexperienced. Then she surprised me when she started leaning her bodyweight onto me. I felt myself slipping backwards, and soon she was on top of me soon we were in a heated make out session and I wasn't scared because I knew that this was as far as Kim would go. After that we continued and there was light humping but nothing too serious. She then got off of me and I could tell that I looked like somebody had just blown a cannon in my ear. She looked scared

"Jack, are you okay?"

"what, yea-yeah I'm fine"

"I'm sorry for, well, that, I just felt like I was losing you. Sorry if I overdid it"

"No, please don't be sorry for any part of that at all"

"You sure we got kind of far"

"Yes and you were" I hesitated the spat out "Amazing"


	8. talking about love in Kim's room

Milton's POV

I could not believe what I was hearing, what I was being told just didn't make any sense. I was sitting on the bench in the dojo with Jerry, Eddie, and Jack. Jerry and Eddie had the same look on their faces that I did.

"No man that did not happen yo" Jerry almost looked jealous Eddie looked disgusted and me I was in utter shock

"I swear it did, just promise don't tell anybody, the only reason I'm telling you guys is because you're my best friends"

"Dude, you got, to third base, with Kim?"

"Yes, and the crazy thing is, I liked it"

"¡Oh, no se ha vuelto loco! que está loco, ¿qué vamos a hacer? que es que ha perdido haciendo la desagradable con Kim? de todas las personas Oh Señor, por favor ayudar a este niño"

We all decided to have an intervention for Jack on Tuesday Until he asked,

"Do you guys think that I should break up with her?"

We all looked at each other and in unison said,

"Hell yes" we were all laughing until we saw he devastated face told him we were just joking. He suddenly looked so relieved that I almost felt bad for teasing him. Jack and Kim are the perfect couple

**Ok you guys I know that this chapter was extremely short but I just had a vision right after I finished ****_a lot of love in Kim's room_**** but I'm really tired so I didn't feel like making this any longer ok goodnight**


	9. love atla porta de acci es comer

Kim's POV

"Julie, what am I going to do? I'm positive I took it too far"

"Yah, so am I"

"I can't lose Jack, he means too much to me. That was the whole reason I did that in the first place"

"Kim, I told you, to talk to jack, not have sex with him"

"I didn't have sex with him!"

"Technically you did, you just had your clothes on. Congratulations Kim you are no longer a virgin!"

"Oh , My God! Julie what the hell did I do?!"

"I don't know what _you_ did Kim. But _I _have a date with Milton, where we will hold hands and touch each other appropriately"

Julie walked off to find Milton and I was stuck in the dojo

_ I wish I could turn back time and completely undo my actions. It wasn't that everyone in this school hasn't done everything that just did and three times worse. It was just that I wasn't ready, I don't need to end up on that show sixteen and pregnant_. I was almost done screaming at myself in my mind when Jack walked into the dojo. I just wanted to turn invisible or curl up into a little ball or something.

"Hey Kim"

"Hi Jack" he looked at my face and said,

"what's up?"

"Can we talk, about what happened the other day" I said really nervous and uncomfortable

"You mean the thing in your room?"

"Yeah, that. I'm just not comfortable with it, so for now, at least until we're ready, can we just stick to kissing?" Jack smiled and hugged me

"You mean like this?" a pecked me on the cheek "Kim, I Love you "

Couldn't believe the words I'd just heard, I mean we'd joked around about it before but he never actually said those three words. And the crazy thing was, there was something telling me to say it back, so I did

"I love you too"

"Kim, you don't have to say it if you don't mean it"

"But I do mean it, I really do love you Jack"

Right then is when I realized that I had always loved Jack, and that I just needed him to show me. I smiled and hugged him so tight that my arms hurt. And then I kissed him, no farther than that did I take it.

Jerry's POV

I walked into the dojo and I saw Jack and Kim getting all nasty together, she snuggling up to him and he was brushing her hair with his fingers, so I just turned around and went to captain corndog

Julie's POV

I walked into the dojo with Milton after out date to find Jack and Kim snuggling up together they were so cute me and Milton both looked at each other and in harmony said,

"awww, how cute" the both turned around to see me and Milton standing there and both slightly blushed.

"Oh, hey guys how'd your date go?"

"Great, we went to third level of the museum!"

"our relationship is getting really serious" I just smiled and hugged him

"Hey Milton I want to give you something" Jack reached into his pocket and handed him a mistletoe

"it's what I use to get Kim to kiss me this is an extra one leftover from Christmas" I didn't know what to think of that thing but when Milton turned to me and held it above my head I was glad for it because it was our first kiss! Although it was just a peck , I was perpetually happy.

"Hey you guys I just got the best idea" Kim said suddenly standing up "We should all go on a quadruple date"

"You mean a double date"

"No, us four, Eddie, Jerry, and their girlfriends"

"One problem Kimmy, Eddie doesn't have a girlfriend" said Jack

"Oh, I thought he asked out Dana Sparks"

"He did" said Milton

"Awww poor Eddie, I'll pull some strings and have him a date by tonight" Kim said already texting people on her phone

"Yay! Date night" I said excitedly I was in hopes for another kiss from Milton I'd never thought about it before but Milton has the softest lips. I now understand why Kim slobbered all the way into 3rd base with jack.

**Kim's house-Kim's POV**

I could not wait to go on our quadruple date, the only reason I'd suggested it was because I didn't want **to do anything I'd regret with Jack alone.**

Julie's House – Julie's POV

For the first time in my life it took me more than ten minutes to get ready for a date with Milton. Usually I just brush my hair and head out the door. But today I took a shower brushed my teeth (just in case) put on perfume and the prettiest dress I could find, I really, really hope that I don't screw this up.

**Jacks house- Jacks POV**

When I started getting ready for my quadruple date it didn't feel like I was going on a date just hanging out with friends, man I regret saying yes to this

**Eddie' House – Eddie's POV**

I cannot believe Kim actually got me a date with Dana Sparks, I mean when I asked her out she told me to get lost or she'd call the cops

**le restaurant chic qui coûte beaucoup d'argent**

Kim POV

When we all got to the restaurant we sat at a giant boot all across from our dates, Eddie and Dana looked so cute together. All of the guys brought us flowers it was cute because we could hear them counting so they would hand them to us at the same time, never the less the girls still won because we all leaned over the table and kissed our dates on the cheek. We all laughed when we saw Jerry's face after Amber kissed him. After we ordered our food Jack came up with a game idea, he told us all to sit next to our dates then he said,

"Okay this is a game called I have never we go around the table and say something we've never done and if you have done it then you have to kiss your date"

"does it matter if you kiss them on the cheek or the lips" Julie asked like she was taking notes Jack made a weird face then finally said,

"no" then Julie and Milton started smiling at each other all weird

"Okay let's get started, I'll go first I offered" I thought and then said,

"I have never, read a single page in a newspaper"

Milton and Julie kissed each other, and Jack kissed me I gasped and said,

"Jack you've read the newspaper before?"

"yah, the comic section" I rolled my eyes and Eddie and Jerry all of a sudden looked at each other and said,

"Well in that case" and kissed their dates to

"Okay, Jack you're up" I said trying to move things along

"Okay I have never… gone on a date with somebody I didn't like"

I kissed Jack, and Amber kissed Eddie

"Amber, who did you go on a date with that you didn't like?" I asked confused

"Well I didn't like Eddie, but now I'm really glad I came" Eddie started beaming from ear to ear they're so cute together

"Okay Milton your turn" Milton smiled and said,

"I have never gotten anything below an A in school" we all kissed each other everyone looked shocked when Julie kissed Milton. She noticed us and the said,

"Okay once I got and A- in gym because I was late coming from biology, I had to stay after and explain the lesson to Mrs. Frank. But she forgot to write me a pass." We all rolled our eyes and then moved onto Julie, the game went on for a while until out food came we all shared entrées and for our main meal Julie and Milton Shared steak, Eddie and Amber shared clams, Milton and Julie shared lobster, jerry and Eden shared shrimp, and me and Jack shared a French chicken dish. After we ate the guys surprised us Jack's parents payed for us to ride around town in a limo. But I'm pretty sure we spent the whole limo ride making out with each other on by on the limo dropped us off me and Jack were last and we got to third base again but this time it was Jack who took us there not me this time.

**okay you guys i know i didn't really update yesterday so i made this chapter extra long just for you i also wanted to thank Maddy for reviewing my story i really apreciate it**


	10. love is at the dance

Eddie POV

After our quadruple date me and Amber decide to go and get ice cream, then she told me that she'd like to go on another date with me. Me! Eddie King! She like me, she actually likes me. I have to thank Kim for setting us up.

Kim's house – Julie's POV

"So, what are you goanna wear to the dance next Saturday?" Kim asked all bubbly

"I don't know, I' m not even sure if I'm going" Kim's face dropped

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"Well, I've never been to a dance, and Milton still hasn't asked me"

"It doesn't matter if you've been to a dance or not they're all the same your date picks you up in our case the limo picks us up and we ride off to the dance we all dance together until a slow song comes on and then we kiss our dates and go back to dancing. And if it makes you feel any better Jack still hasn't asked me either"

"Oh okay, but I still don't have a dress" Kim smiled

"Don't worry, we can get dresses from my mom's shop meet me here before the dance and I'll do your hair and makeup. It'll be fun"

"Okay, fine, I'll come"

"Yaaaaaaay!" Kim shrieked

Jack's House – Normal POV

"Hey, have any of you guys asked your girlfriends out to the dance yet?" we all looked at each other

"You do realize they're all going to kill us right?" Jerry said

"Not my Julie, she doesn't care if I ask her to the dance or not" the boys all replied with a series of _yeah right_ and_ I wish. _Just then Milton's phone rang

Julie: Hi Milton

Milton: Oh, hi Julie

Julie: Milton I just wanted to ask you if you were going to the dance next Saturday?

Milton: of course I am

Julie: well is there anything you'd like to ask me? Milton

Milton: not that I know of, no

Just then Kim grabbed the phone and said,

"Listen you big idiot! Julie wants you to ask her to the dance! SO DO IT!" she then put Julie back on the phone

Julie: sorry about that

Milton: its okay, so Julie

Julie: Yes Milton

Milton: would you like to go the dance with me next Saturday?

Julie: hmmm I don't know let me check my calendar

Milton: Julie

Julie: I'm just kidding of course I'll go to the dance with you thank you so much for asking

Kim once again grabbed the phone from Julie

Kim: is Jack there Milton?

Milton: yah, why?

Kim: just put him on the phone

Jack: hello

Kim: hey Jack, I was just wondering if you were going to the dance

Jack: yah, sure

Kim: soooooooo, are you going with anyone

Jack: well I'm thinking on asking one person

Kim: oh, well who's person

Jack: you'll see I think you two would be really good friends

Kim: oh, okay, bye

Jack: bye

Then he kissed her threw the phone and hung up the phone

"Julie, did Jack just break up with me?" she started to cry

"Julie, what if he's gone forever?" she hugged Julie and uncomfortably Julie patted her head

"There there Kim, I'm positive Jack will ask you to the dance"

"Then why didn't he?" Kim said still crying

"Because, Jack's too much of a romantic to ask you to the dance over the phone"

"I doubt it, when Jack asked me out it was after a workout in the dojo"

"Kim you're pretty and smart and tough and even if Jack doesn't ask you I bet some other guy will"

"But I don't want some other guy, I want Jack" Kim said now crying hysterically

Jack's house Jack's POV

"Dude, what was that?" Milton asked

"What was what?" Jack said playing dumb

"Don't act like you didn't just completely blow off asking Kim to the dance" Jerry said giving him the _Kim's goanna kill you look_

"I didn't blow it off I just didn't want to ask her now"

"Okay but if she comes up to you tomorrow and kicks you in the groin don't come crying to me"

Seaford High hallway Kim POV

I was walking to my locker to get my math book when I saw z purple Lilac taped to my locker. I could feel myself blushing. I picked it up and around the stem was a piece of paper, I unwrapped it but it only had one word on it _will_ I held the piece of paper to my heart and sighed. Just then Julie walked by and noticed the flower in my hand and raised an eyebrow

"See Kim it told you Jack would ask you to the dance" I frowned

"Actually Jack didn't ask me to the dance, but I think someone else might" I handed her the note

"Will?" she gave me a look like you're jumping up and down because you got a flower and a note that says Will

"I know it's silly but I needed this, after Jack didn't ask me to the dance my heart cracked in half and this just patched it up a little"

"Well, okay but I still think that you should wait for Jack. I mean you don't even know who this person is, for you know this could end up being Harry Larry" we both cringed at the thought of it

"Fine, I guess you're sort of right, but if this person asks me before jack, I'm taking the offer"

Julie looked at her watch then showed me we ran up the stairs still wondering who this crazy secret admirer was

Exactly 24 hours later six days until the dance – Kim's POV

I ran to my locker after sixth period because that's when I got my last flower and there it was a red carnation picked it up and quickly read the note it only took two seconds because it was only two words _you go_

"What?" I said to myself completely perplexed

Jack's house Jack's POV

"Kim still doesn't seem to be catching on are you sure this will work

"Yes, this is every girls fantasy to get secret flowers from a secret admirer, omg, it is sooo romantic" Jack looked at his sister like she was crazy but then finally took her word for it

"Emma, if I lose Kim for this you are in for it"

"Yah, yah whatever"

Kim POV

Over the next five days I racked up a whole bouquet of flowers I had seven different flowers. My favorite was the purple Lilac, but the other six were nice too. I had my purple Lilac, red carnation, pink and red Camellia, a gardenia, a rose, and a blue carnation. I decided to look up what all of the flowers meant, and I found out that they all mean love, except for the blue carnation which meant, say yes. I was so touched, but now I had to figure out what they all meant I put them out in order and it spelled

You go will me? dance with to

All of a sudden I felt so stupid, it was supposed say, _will you go to the dance with me?_

I turned the cards over and they all said_ for my princess_

"Jack?" it was Jack, I looked at the clock 5:30 I had to get ready for karate with Rudy "ahhhh! My life sucks!"

Seaford High Kim's POV day of the dance

The second I got to school I started looking for Jack, I couldn't find him. I looked at my watch 8:55 I only had five minutes to put my stuff away once I got to my locker I saw jack standing there his hands flolded in front of him. I think I smiled so big I looked crazy but I didn't care

"Yes, my answer is yes!"

"Well it took you long enough" he said wrapping his arms around me and I kissed him…. a couple times I didn't even care that I was late for class all I cared about was being here with Jack

Six hours later Kim's house Julies POV

When I got to Kim's house she answered the door, then screamed, then grabbed my arm pulling me up the stairs and into her room.

"So what do you think of our dresses?" she said holding up a puffy strapless dress with rhinestones and lace gloves to go with it and another strapless dark blue dress this one had lots of pickups and a very sparkly bodes even though both dresses were pretty I secretly hoped that I got the white one

"Okay Julie the white one is for you and I'll take the blue one"

"But first let me get started on that rats nest you call hair"

"I'm going to decide to ignore that comment" Kim just laughed and pulled out a suit case when she opened all of the hair products in the world stood before me she then pulled out an even bigger suit case and every type mascara, eyeliner, lip liner ;ect was inside

"Let's get to work" she said straining to pull the bag of hair products towards me. And after an hour and a half of curling, and, crimping and plucking, and applying, and brushing, and smiling I was done when Kim turned me around in my chair I couldn't help but saying

"I look hot!"

"Yes you do, know get your butt into that dress so you can look smoking" I put the white dress on and by the time I got back Kim was already done with her hair and makeup. I know it takes me an unusually long time to change and all but not an hour and a half.

"Kim"

"yah, Julie"

"how come it to you like 20 minutes to do your hair and makeup but an hour and a half to do mine

"one, it always takes longer to do makeup on others than yourself. And two, I had to do a lot more work on you than me because 3 I curled your hair and only crimped mine"

"oh, okay" I said sort of confused Kim then slipped into her dress and we went downstairs to wait for the limo.

Kim's POV

When jack knocked on the door he looked like he was goanna pass out at the sight of me and Julie, I was so proud of myself he then took my hand and we walked to the limo Julie followed nervously behind. Once we walked into the limo Milton saw Julie and had the exact same expression that Jack did on his face when he saw me

"Holy Christmas nuts! You look amazing Julie"

"Thanks you clean up pretty well yourself" Julie said sitting next to Milton. I sat down next to Jack and Amber sat down next to Eddie, we still had to pick up Jerry then Elizabeth. Jerry looked like he was goanna pass out too, what is it with men?

Jack's POV

Once we got to the dance Kim's dress sparkled amazing under the lights, when we were dancing all I could think was that she was so beautiful.

Milton POV

When I saw Julie in the limo I swear my jaw dropped, but when I saw her underneath the lights she looked a million times even more beautiful.

Kim POV

Once we got to the dance we were all dancing together, I could see all of the boys wanted a slow song to come on, so when one did come on they all jumped on us like crazy people. Jack looked so happy when he was dancing with me, he made me feel like the most special girl in the world.

"Jack"

"yeah, Kim"

"I love you" and right then, he kissed me, and it beat every other kiss I've ever had in my life. Because this was my fairytale moment, the one I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl, and I've always seen a boy kissing me back but I could never figure out who it was, and now I realize it was Jack.


	11. love is on another girl's lips

**Okay so hey you guys! So sorry for not posting in a while I was just deciding whether or not to stop writing this story or not, but I love you guys way too much to not keep writing anyway enjoy an REVIEW**

Jack's house

"I'm so mad!" Kim yelled into Jack's shirt "why" he asked rubbing her head with his thumb "because my stupid sister is coming into town" the statement was followed by a long series of curse words

"What's so wrong with your sister coming to town" asked Eddie

"because she's two years older than me and every time I get a boyfriend she steals him because he's hotter and has bigger boobs!" Jack's eyes got wide and then took Kim's chin to make her look at him

"never in a million years would I leave you, and especially not for someone who has bigger boobs" he kissed her forehead which wasn't good enough for Kim so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips causing Jack to smile and Kim to laugh breaking the kiss. Just then Jack's phone rang he picked it up

"hello"

"hey Jackie" said high perky voice

"Um, who is this"

"come on Jackie, you don't remember me, that's cold. Let me help you remember "

"No way, Natalie?!"

"Hi"

"Oh my goodness, I missed you so much!" this comment made Kim pick up her head looking at Milton for help, he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to snuggling with Julie.

"Yeah, I missed you too! That's why I want you to guess where I am" just then the doorbell rang Jack went to answer the door and when he did his phone fell straight out of his hands at the door stood a girl with apple red hair down to her butt, green eyes as clear as air, and the body of Tyra Banks. Kim just stood there with her mouth wide open tears welling up in her eyes. Jack hugged the girl but when he tried to let go she still held on to him Jack didn't even seem the slightest bit faced by this at all. Jack turned around smiling and went to sit back down until Eddie asked,

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend, Jack?"

"Oh yah, sorry guys this is Natalie" the girl waved and said hi "Natalie, this is Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Kim" pointing each one of them Kim then felt tears beginning to fall down her face she quickly wiped them away and said,

"Um, I-I I have to go, Julie, you have to go too" Kim said yanking Julie's arm

"But I don't have to go, and exactly where are we going?" Kim ran around the corner leaving everybody else in the room at a very uncomfortable position

Kim's POV

"Julie did you see her?!" Kim asked now crying

"Who? That girl?"

"Yes that girl!" Kim said getting irritated "Did you see the way he looked at her?! Did you see the way he hugged her for way too long!" Julie just stood there in shock at the girl who'd just beat up a jock yesterday because he made fun of her hair "Did you!" Kim screamed

"Yes, yes I saw them, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that now I have my sister and THAT hanging around all week or who knows how long she'll be here?"

"Kim, trust me, I know Natalie a lot better than you think I do and I promise he would never go out with a person like her" Kim's eyebrows crinkled up

"what do you mean you know her better than I"

"Okay, well you can't go out there with your make up all smudged like that I'll fix it for you" Julie interrupted

"Oh, um, okay, I guess you're right. Thanks" said Kim still confused at why Julie was acting so weird. Once Julie was done she smiled proud of her work.

"Okay, let's go" the girls walked back into the living room where Natalie was sitting thigh to thigh with Jack flirting her butt off. Once Jack saw Kim he smiled and asked her where she went with Julie

"Oh, um, j- just girl stuff" Kim said stuttering

"What kind of stuff" asked Eddie

"How bad do you want to know?" Julie asked raising her eyebrows immediately Eddie shut up and Kim sat back down next to Jack

"so Jack how do you know Natalie?" said Kim desperately trying to get off the topic

"oh, we met in sixth grade when we" Jack stopped mid sentence realizing what he was about to say

"When you what?" Milton asked suddenly getting interested

"When we dated" Natalie answered linking arms with Jack

"Oh, so, you to like, went out?" Julie asked concerned for Kim

"Yah, sort of" said jack scratching the back of his head. Kim just stood there completely mortified all she wanted to do was run. Run and never stop, until she reached the end of the world then jump of the face of the earth, she had to figure out a way to get out of there

"Wow look at the time" Kim said getting up "I should probably get out of here it's already" Kim stoped and pretended to look at her watch "four"

"it's not that late Jack said pulling Kim onto his lap "when you got here you didn't say you had to leave until six" Kim frowned knowing that he was right

"Oh, yah, right"

"why so down?" Jack asked Kim just realizing the frown on her face

"Nothing I'm fine" Kim said fighting back tears it was hard for her to lie to her boyfriend even if it was just this small one

"Okay you sure?"

"Yep" Kim said forcing a smile

"Okay then, but I was kind of hoping you were sad"

"Why on earth would you want that Jack" asked Kim slightly hurt Jack just smiled and said,

"so I can give you this" Jack then leaned in and kissed her Natalie's mouth dropped wide open at this

"Oh, so you two are dating" Natalie said pretending to be happy

"Yah" I told you about Kim like five times

"Yah, but I thought you two broke up" Kim frowned

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when you were texting me you told me that you couldn't believe how much of a bitch Kim was being about that whole dance" Jack's mouth was wide open

"What, Jack, is what I'm hearing true?" Jack then began to glare at Natalie

"No, No of course not! Why would I ever say something like that?" Jacks asked Kim trying to take her hand but she ripped it away

"Then why did you wait so long to ask her out to the dance?"

"I sent her different flowers that all meant love, even you know that"

"Yes and I also know that you were deciding whether or not to ask Kim, and when you decided that you were going to you broke into her locker and wrote _to my princess_ on the back"

"That doesn't even make any sense, why would I even send her flowers if I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to ask her to the dance or not?"

"Because" Natalie started but was interrupted by Kim

"Because you were smart enough to realize that you couldn't just ask me last minute if you did decide to ask me and if you didn't you would just make it seem like some loser kid was goanna ask me but chickened out" finished Kim

"Exactly" Natalie said smiling "You know you really are a lot smarter than Jack gives you credit for" Kim looked at Jack tears running down her face

"I can't believe you Jack!" she ran out of his house into the rain not knowing where she was going but knew if she stayed there any longer someone would get hurt

"Kim! Wait!" Jack said running behind her

"Nice going" Julie said as she got up running after her friends

"Julie, wait, it's cold!" Milton said running after his girlfriend trying o be manly

"Um, I, a gotta go" Eddie said as he ran out

"Me too!" Jerry said leaving an upset, and confused Natalie in Jacks house alone not knowing what to do

Julie's POV

"Kim! Kim!" Jack and Julie both asked in unison searching everywhere for the missing girl

"We should split up" Said Jack "I'll cover the east side of the mall you get the west" Julie nodded and went after her friend it was now pouring rain and Julie could hear her name being called in the distance

"Kim?" Julie yelled out

"No it-its Milton"

"Holy thanksgiving bread! Milton what are you doing out here its pouring rain?"

"To give you this" Milton then took off his jacket and placed it around his girlfriend causing her to smile

"And this" Milton then pulled Julie in and kissed her full on the lips when they both pulled apart Julie looked at Milton worriedly

"Milton you're soaking wet!"

"It's ok if I get sick, at least I'll know it's worth it"

"Oh, Milton" Julie said pulling him back in for another kiss

Jack's POV

I'd looked for Kim everywhere until I saw a tiny little blob in the distance move

"Kim?"

"Go away!"

"Kim!" I said running full speed towards her once I finally caught up to her she glared at me but looked too tired to move

"Kim! Everything Natalie said was a lie! My friend Sam told me that she still liked me but Natalie was like my sister if I'd known what she was up too I never would've let her in the door"

"Why should I believe a word you're saying?" Kim said anger climbing up her voice Jack lifted Kim's chin but she pulled away so he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him

"because I love you too much to even consider hurting you like that let alone at all"

"Jack, you know I love you too, but I don't know if I can handle girls trying to get their hands all over you 24/7"

"Kim, don't you see the way guys look at you? Have you counted the number of guys that have asked you out right in front of me?"

"No" Jack looked a little angry "Because you're the only guy I see" Jack looked up at the rain and saw his perfect opportunity he leaned in, but was stopped by Kim's hand

"Are you serious you're not goanna let me kiss you? We just had this whole romantic thing going"

"Yeah Jack, you're right, but the bitch, is still at your house. And until she's gone these lips are off limits"

"Fine I'll kick her out, but you have to make me a promise"

"What"

"The second she leaves you have to kiss me"

"Fine whatever" they walked over to Jack's house to see Natalie sitting on the couch still confused as to what had just happened. Kim stepped into the house and realized that she was soaking wet

"I'm goanna go change into some dry clothes" Kim said as she walked up the

"So Jackie, did you finally brake it off with Kim?" Jack looked angry, confused, but mostly hurt

"Natalie!" Jack said getting up from the couch where they had just been sitting "I don't know if you've realized this, BECAUSE YOU'VE GONE MENTAL! But Kim, my girlfriend, is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he over emphasized the word girlfriend

"But what about _us_ Jackie?"

"What us, there was no us, I don't even remember us"

"Well maybe this will, Natalie walked over to Jack in the sexiest way she could and kissed him jamming her tongue into his mouth Jack tried to push the girl away who was now suffocating him until he felt someone hit her on the head causing Natalie to drop to the floor. Jack wiped the saliva off of his cheek and turned to see Kim standing there on top of Natalie.

"Are you okay Jack?" Kim asked still on top of the girl

"Yah, but I think she bit my tongue"

"Awww, do you want me to kiss it better?" she was answered by a nod Kim then the exact same sexy walk over to Jack as Natalie had done then kissed him stretching her tongue into his mouth sliding it across his tongue. When she finally pulled away she asked,  
"Did that make it feel any better?"

"Yes, but I think you better check one more time" Natalie then awoke to Jack and Kim kissing right in front of her which resulted in her screaming and running out of the house

**so I hope you guys liked that one school started this week so I'm kind of busy so please please please review and I hope that you guys like it! Oh and in the next chapter I will try to put Kim's older sister in it**


	12. love is at the beach

**Okay so hey you guys I just read your comments and I couldn't stop smiling, you guys are the best ok so I'm going to try and add a twist in this one hope you like it! Oh! And REVIEW**

Kim's POV

I was sitting in my room reading a book for class trying to get my mind off my sister coming. She was the epitome of perfect; she got straight A's, had perfect hair, and even though I hate to admit it perfect boobs. I was flipping through the boring pages of the grapes of wrath jotting down random notes when I heard the doorbell ring followed by high pitched squeals from both her and my mother. She was so much like her it made my head spin its bad enough having to deal with one every day but two that's just happiness over load. I was about to get up to pretend to be happy to see her when I got a text from jack

**Jack **

_Kim_

**Hey what's up?**

_My stupid sister just got here :'c_

**Awww come on she can't be that bad**

_She is trust me_

**You want me to come over and make you feel better?**

_No! You have to promise me you will not come within 100 feet of this house!_

**Too late!**

_What?!_

_Jack_?

Just then I ran down stairs and saw Jack at the door talking to my mom, except he wasn't talking just starring at Brittany. My heart started to race and I felt tears coming to my eyes. _What is the matter with you Kim he is your boyfriend and he will not be taken away by that little brat that you're forced to call a sister!_

I tilted my chin up and walked down the stairs when I got to Jack I gave him the death glare then realized Brittany was watching so I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, um Jack?" Brittany said trying to make conversation "you're dating Kim" she said looking genuinely happy

"Yah, for about a month now" his grip on Kim's hand which he had been holding got a little tighter Brittany noticed but didn't seem to mind

"Wow that's so great, I remember when I got my first boyfriend Kim used to just sit in our room eating ice cream and listen to _you belong with me_ by Taylor Swift" Brittany burst out laughing and Kim turned bright red and turned to Jack who she could tell was trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny" Kim said sounding a little hurt. Jack took note of this and immediately stopped laughing

"So, while you're what do you want do?" right after Jack said that he felt Kim elbow him in the stomach and almost fell over

"Well, the last couple times I've been here I haven't gotten to go to the beach?" Brittany said not taking her eyes off Jack once

"Really Britt, I mean the beach is so boring" Kim said wishing that she would've picked anything else

"Nonsense it's a beautiful day out! And your sister is only here for a week" Jack said begging imaging Kim in a bikini. Kim realized what he was thinking about then hit him playfully on the arm

"Perv!" she screamed

"What? You are my girlfriend, and like it or not I'm a boy I'm gonna think about the most beautiful girl in the world in a bikini" Brittany took note of how Jack called Kim beautiful and not hot then sighed to herself

"Fine. We can go to the beach, but do you want to invite Julie and the guys over too?"

"Ooooo! Sounds fun, I can't wait to meet the rest of your little friends"

"Okay I'll call them up" Jack said reaching into his back pocket and Kim leaned back to catch the view

"Uhem" Kim rolled her eyes and said,

"If you can imagine me in a bikini I can look at your butt"

Jacks POV

About twenty minutes later Julie and the rest of the guys came over swim suits in hand

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she was responded by series of waves and hello's

"Well Julie, Brittany, you can come upstairs with me to change, Jack and the rest of you can do whatever you like I really don't care" Julie and Brittany followed Kim up the stairs and me, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton stood there and pretended to be hurt. About ten minutes after we had finished changing Eddie finally yelled out

"How long does it take to put on a dang swimsuit? I don't know about you guys but it takes me a maximum of five minutes!"

"Oh calm down were almost ready" Kim said and she was true. Five seconds later Kim, Brittany, and Julie all appeared in striped bikinis, I swear my mouth dropped. It almost looked like they were walking in slow motion.

Kim's POV

When I saw Jack and Milton's expressions I nudged Britt and Julie and we all busted out laughing, the second we got down the stairs Jack and Milton kissed the both of us leaving Jerry almost drooling over Brittany. When I pulled away from Jack I couldn't help but notice his six packs I tried not to look but it was really hard.

"Well we have about an hour until my mom gets home to take us to the beach so what do you want to do?" Kim asked looking at Jack all flirty

"Ooooo! We should play truth or dare" Britt said and for once I liked her idea

"Sounds fun" I said we all sat in circle and I went first

"okay Kim I dare you to spray string cheese all over Jacks stomach" I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something when she continued to say " Then you have to spray whipped cream in his mouth and all around it and kiss or lick it off"

"wow that's a really elaborate dare" Julie said half wishing that the dare was for her and Milton

"Fine" Kim said she went to the kitchen and got the string cheese and the whipped cream first she sprayed the string cheese all over Jack's stomach and carefully licked all of it off then she sprayed the whipped cream all over Jack's face and drew a beard and a mustache. Then she sprayed it in his mouth a little bit more than she needed to. She slowly leaned into jack who was now grinning and slowly licked around his mouth holding the back of his head once she was done she proceeded to kissing him tongue and all. Her tongue making it all over his mouth about ten minutes later the group decided that she had gotten the rest of the whipped cream out of Jack's mouth and now they were just being nasty. About twenty minutes later they came up for air and were about to go back at it when Kim's mom came in through the door

"Hey everybody are you ready to get to the beach" she was answered by some yes's and yah's. Kim and jack sat next to each other in the van **(of course)** and made sure to sit in the back where Kim's mother could not see them through the rearview mirror. Milton and Julie also sat in the back so that they could kiss but weren't as skilled as Kim and Jack so after about ten minutes Milton almost passed out from lack of air. Thirty minutes later the car pulled to a hard stop and everybody filed out to then most wonderful beach ever. The teenagers all looked at each other in awe

"Race ya!" they all said in harmony and then they were off

Kim, Jack, Milton, Julie, and Eddie immediately were in the water but Jerry decide to hang back and set everything up

"Hey need some help?" Jerry looked up to see the 17 year old Brittany standing not even a foot away from him. He responded with a slow nod and she giggled sending shivers down his spine. She grabbed a couple towels and laid them down in the sand.

Julie's POV

After about an hour after we went into the ocean Eddie said he was hungry I was about to roll my eyes when I realized I was hungry too. We walked around the beach for a little while until we saw Kim's bright pink beach towel, we all walked towards it but when we got what we saw was, I don't even have the words to describe it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! GET YOUR FILTHY! SLUTY! LIPS OFF MY FRIEND!" Kim said clearly angry. At this the two separated Jerry looking completely shocked and a little embarrassed and Brittany looked fine as if nothing had happened. She turned to us and smiled

"Oh, hey guys"

"I…um gotta go" Jerry said running off with Jack, Eddie, and Milton not far behind

"Okay Brittany! Start talking! What was that!?"

"That was me making out with your incredibly hot friend, and amazing kisser. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go do it again! Maybe this time I'll get some tongue out of the boy" After saying this Brittany jogged off in the direction Jerry had run.

**Okay so that's the chapter sorry if it's a little short I really can't tell sometimes I hope you guys liked it! Please review I only have like twenty six reviews and they're all so nice but come on people I've had this story out for months so please review. Oh yeah sorry if this chapter was a little saucey I just spent the weekend with my boyfriend and well ya know okay that's it bye! **


	13. no more love is at the beach

Kim's POV

I cannot believe that Britt made out with Jerry! One of my best friends! I mean I know Jerry isn't the best with picking up the ladies, or the smartest but seriously Britt! He's gotta be smarter than that. Britt ran off to go make mushy face with Jerry and I stood there in shock for a while then I was right behind her.

"Hey Jerry" Britt said panting from running so far after Jerry he had taken off an run almost all the way across the beach

"Oh hey Brittany!" said Jerry forcing a smile "What are you doing here?" Brittany smiled and put her hand on Jerry's shoulder then started to lean in Jerry's eyes got huge and he started backing away

"What's wrong sweetie?" Britt said with a frown Jerry blinked then looked around at the scene Britt had caused. Looked down and mumbled,

"sjfah hf jjhdfhj hs gklk ou withg yoin orjsf ksif yohj"

"What?"

"I said ikflakh kalshf"

"I still can't hear you"

"I don't want to go out with you"

" What! Why? Jerry I thought you loved me"

"I never said that!" Jerry started to get angry then realized Britt was crying I just rolled my eyes she does this every time its so annoying "Brittany you're a great girl, but you're _seventeen_ and I just don't think I'm ready to be in a serious relationship"

"But it doesn't have to be serious I may be seventeen but I'm still a three year old inside"

"yah but you live in long island you have to be seriously committed to be in a long distance relationship and I just don't know if I am"

"YESSSSSS!" I screamed then I realized the entire beach was watching me so I just backed up really awkwardly

"Okay I get it" she looked to the floor "But the first time we kissed I didn't know it was our last too so" Jerry kissed on the cheek then started walk back to our spot on the beach. "Goodbye Jerry"

Jack's POV

Brittany had to catch a plane back to Long Island so she took a cab to the airport. Me and Kim stayed in the back again but didn't do anything, Milton and Julie on the other hand were doing it Jack and Kim style.

"Awww, Jack look at Julie and Milton" Kim said laying her head on my chest, I smiled and just said,

"Yah so cute" just happy to be so close to her

"Yo, we should all go out to dinner" Jerry said most likely attempting to get his mind off of Brittany

"Sure that sounds like fun" said Kim's mom

"So where do you want to go out to eat?" Kim said

"Oh, how about Mickey's?" I suggested knowing that it was Kim's favorite restaurant

"Oh my gosh! Yes! That's my favorite restaurant ever!" Kim said squeezing me half to death

"Well I'm just glad you're happy" I said pecking her on the cheek

"Are you two being nasty back there?" Jerry said curving back in his chair to see what we were doing Kim then leaned in and started making out with me just to tick off Jerry "Awww NASTY!" we just started laughing really hard.

Jerry's POV

Once we got to the restaurant Kim ran in like a crazy person she almost knocked Jack down trying to get out of the car. I didn't even care I was just desperate to get my mind off of Brittany.

"Why are you people so slow" Kim said almost at the door of the restaurant "Jack!" Kim said now inside the restaurant he rolled his eyes then jogged the ten feet to the restaurant "took you long enough" Kim said aggravated

"Well I'm here now you go find us seats what do you want?"

"Um gyro sandwich, cheese fries, and a vanilla milkshake"

"k be back in a bit, try not to miss that much while I'm gone" Jack said with a wink

"Trust me I won't" and with that she was gone to find the seat that she sat in every time she came here which is just about every day. And now she doesn't even have to worry about somebody sitting in her seat because the owner started saving it for her ever since she almost beat up a middle school boy and his friends for sitting there.

Jack's POV

This line was getting long and the guys still hadn't come in _where were they?_ I decided to walk back to the table. There I found Kim, her mom, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, AND FOOD!

"When did you guys get here and when did you guys get that food!? I've been waiting in line for thirty minutes!"

"Well I was sitting here waiting for you and I started to get aggravated and you know the owner doesn't like when I get aggravated because of the stupid little middle school boy incident. Anyways he had all of his chefs stop what they were doing to get all of us food." Kim said smiling

"Well what about my food?" I asked, my stomach grumbling

"Jack, I'm your girlfriend I know what you order every time you come here. I got you a taco salad and a root beer float. Now sit down and let's eat" I rolled my eyes but was glad that she had thought of me. I'm pretty sure any other guy would be mad but Kim is just too beautiful to be mad at, it literally pains me not to give her what she wants

"Fine" I sat down next to her and she pulled me in close, I don't know why but it feels like she's planning something

**Ok so you guys I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in so long and I'm even more sorry that this chapter was so short it literally took me a week to write this and that's only because ever since school started my schedule just flipped upside down and I have 100,000 things to do I know that I'm gonna post again really soon so you can check later tonight maybe around one or two am ok love you guys so much! Please please please review I hope you liked this chapter any way thank you guys so much**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Oh and I'm taking requests! If you're up right now.**


	14. the ending

**Okay you guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like months but I'm here to tell you that I'm ending the story. I feel like I don't have enough time to dedicate to this but am going to be starting a sequel later so watch out for that. I'm really really sorry you guys I just don't think that its fair to you.**


End file.
